Talk:Golden Freddy
Hi What is going on Golden Freddy is no hallucination! U-Knighted (talk) 15:06, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :He is to Mike only, but in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is a Ghost. FredCat 16:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) What does that mean So if his A Ghost How does he Kill you Foxy Oh Foxy :He flew into you, possesed you, then smash your head back onto the wall behind you. Or overloading your head with all those cold-heart murder. Or at least get yourself suiciding before you stuffed yourself in Freddy's suit. FredCat 03:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Or maybe something... or someone is still in the suit *Nudge Nudge* :Yup, Phone Guy's inside that suit. FredCat 22:39, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Not Confirmed I have qualms with this paragraph: "It is confirmed by Phone Guy on Night 6 that Golden Freddy is indeed the suit that the murderer used to lure the missing children backstage to kill them, as noted in The Missing Children Incident. This is unusual, as Golden Freddy's updated appearance emphasizes his mechanical nature (wires, parts of his endoskeleton, etc.) and, beyond removing the skeleton itself, the murderer could not have used it in such a state." It has 'never '''been confirmed that Golden Freddy is the costume. Phone Guy only says that it was a "yellow" costume, not that it was Golden Freddy. Even at the time this was probably written (before FNAF3) this shouldn't have been written as fact when it's more theory. YellowBunny (talk) 17:25, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :True, Springtrap was also yellow at that time, but did his spirit show up in FNaF2 in same fashion as Golden Freddy did? Or why is Golden Freddy decided to show up on Night 6 and Custom Night of FNaF2, if Springtrap's suit was used? FredCat 17:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter; he didn't say it was the Golden Freddy costume that was used so it's not confirmed. Just because we didn't know of any other yellow costumes at the times doesn't mean had to be that one. In fact, we didn't and still don't know if Golden Freddy is even a costume. He could just be a normal animatronic, or only a hallucination that doesn't have any physical form. ::As for the spirit inhabiting the Springtrap costume, we don't know if the person who later posessed it was even dead at the time of FNAF2. He could have died before the events of that game, but he also could have died during or after the events. Plus, it's implied in FNAF3 that Springtrap was left in the safe room which was walled off, thus he wouldn't be able to attack the player. And Shadow Bonnie could be a Shadow Springtrap; a hallucination of Springtrap trying to reach out through the wall. ::YellowBunny (talk) 19:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::That does matter - if Springtrap has coming back to life and ended Purple Guy's life, then the whole event of FNaF2 and FNaF1 had not happening, as Purple Guy was showing plunder the hellhole out of Animatronics, ended their life as well. Therefore Springtrap/Purple Guy event is set ''after FNaF1, accorded to the timeline. FredCat 20:16, March 8, 2015 (UTC)